Sandy Island Blues
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: Lelouch gets a second chance at life in spite of all the misery and pain he's caused to those he loves. Oh, how fate works in mysterious ways.


**Sandy Island Blues  
By Tr3adst0ne**

**Synopsis: Takes place after Code Geass R2. Lelouch gets a second chance at life in spite of all the misery and pain he's caused to those he loves. Oh, how fate works in mysterious ways. **

**Rated: T, just to be safe**

**Author's Note: This brief piece was inspired by Koop Island Blues **

It felt like being frozen in time, the moment after Zero's blade struck him through his chest. Lelouch the dictator fell to his bloody death from atop his throne. It was a painful slope downward, painting the angle of the throne's platform bright red.

His body slumped near Nunnally, who was (and still remains) chained onto the bottom of the platform. His eyes grew weary from the lack of sleep. Months of preparation has culminated into this final moment.

He couldn't feel anything. All he heard in the distance was Nunnally chanting his name. Her pleas continued to echo through his ears until he could no longer hear anything. It was at that moment that these words kept playing over and over in his thoughts: _At last, I am free_…

* * *

He felt disconnected from the mortal plane and noticed that his weight grew lighter. His body drifted lifelessly throughout the void of what appeared to be another dimension.

He never felt so cold before, the winds piercing through his skin like ice. Colors of various spectrums appeared before him as he flew towards a bright light at the end. When he reached it, everything turned dark, and he was all alone, unsure and very afraid.

_Where am I?_

_

* * *

_

The next moment, he awoke along the coastline of an unknown location. Sand peppered along the contours of his back. Ocean waves crested back and forth giving a refreshing feeling along his legs. When he opened his eyes, everything initially appeared to be blurry. Sunlight blinded his vision until he shielded his head with his arm so he could survey his new environment.

Amidst the beauty and awe of his new surroundings, he sensed someone familiar kneeling right next to his body. Slender fingers etched over his bare hand. He turned his hand and saw her face, smiling. It was always that bright smile of hers that kept him at ease. When they first met, he wasn't sure what to make of it at the time. At present, he appreciated it all the more.

"Shirley?" he whispered weakly.

"In the flesh," she said, bringing his hand and placing it against her cheek. Like the weather, it felt warm. It was then that the skeptic within Lelouch came out, and he wanted to know the truth.

"But how is it possible? You're supposed to be dead."

She stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "As you can see I'm very much alive. And so are you."

_What?_

He propped himself up and noticed he was wearing black pants along with a white long-sleeve shirt that was partially unbuttoned from the top. He momentarily took his hand away from Shirley and examined himself. Surely enough, he felt alive with all the flesh on his skin intact. The stab wound that was once in his chest was no longer there.

Lelouch turned his head to Shirley. There were many questions he wanted to ask, but instead she took him and embraced the young man beneath her chest. She guessed what he was thinking and simply answered: "Heaven was good enough to give us a second chance."

He remained skeptical at the notion of a heaven. For all of his sins, he may as well been better off in hell. Shirley suffered much because he was indirectly responsible for her pains. He tried hard to keep her away with the use of his Geass. It wasn't until her death at the hands of Rolo that he never realized how much he missed her.

"It's… too good to be real."

The girl propped his head away and stared into his eyes momentarily. She saw the doubt that he's conveyed through his expression. Her fingers slithered along his cheekbones to keep him focused.

"Stop trying to run away."

He countered back coolly with his usual conviction. "I'm not."

"You are. You still believe that you're not alive."

"I'm not."

She thought to herself for a moment and considered another course of action. Shirley pulled herself back and propped his body so that they could face each other. Confused at first, it wasn't until a few moments later that he realized what she was about to do.

"Perhaps I can convince you otherwise that where we are now, it's all real."

Hesitant at first, Shirley leaned in as their lips connected. Their kiss was not one of sadness, but of passions long repressed. As much as Lelouch harbored feelings for Kallen back then, he knew that Shirley was the one. Not only because of her sincerity and her gentleness, but it is because of her persona that kept him human. And for that, he learned to appreciate her that much more.

"Do you believe me now?"

Regal eyes stared back into glinted emeralds, "Yes."

Both of them walked along the coastline, feeling the waters cover their bare feet. He never thought he'd walk the Earth again, and founded it strange to be amongst the living along those who died because of his actions in the past as Zero.

"Shirley… I wanted to say that I'm –-"

"Shh, don't worry. It's all in the past, darling. Otherwise we wouldn't be here together, hmm?

She played with his hair for a moment. That black mane above his head felt soft under her touch. Lelouch's body slackened into hers as he relaxed him weight into her lap. He took a moment to play with her own hair with a free hand just as she was playing with his.

"How does it feel to be alive again?"

"To be honest, it feels great."

"I'm happy that you're here with me, Lulu," she giggled.

The ex-prince offered a chuckle in response. "As am I."

Lelouch stared into the bright sky where everything seemed clear to him. There was no war, no chaos, and no deception. It was just the kind of life that he wanted for Nunnally, and now he was free to experience it again for what it's worth. And for the first time, he felt truly alive.

**The End**


End file.
